I've Waited
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: What happens after Luke returns from Eldrant on the edge of Tataroo Valley?


**VG**: Tales of the Abyss(ToA)  
**Pairing**: Guy/Luke, (implied Asch/Guy)  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own.  
**Comments**: Well. I beat the game. So this would probably be a spoiler to anyone who hasn't played it, but not like it matters cause it like cuts off. So like. Yea. This is my version, of the Ending. I personally like this better than what happens ;; I HATE THAT IT CUTS OFF RIGHT WHEN LUKE LOOKS UP AT THE SKY?! IM ALL "WTF" Cause it doesn't explain what happens between Luke and Asch and Lorelei. So. This is MY version. This would be awesome, if it was what really happened. Well, not the "Yaoi" part, but the whole, explainitory shit.

* * *

It was strange. All this time, they thought he was going to come back somewhere else...but he came back, the first place she had been with him. Tataroo Valley. He walked through the glowing flowers, the ones that only grew in Yulia City and on the edge of the sea...only there.

His hair was long, bangs covering his eyes from the world. His clothes...they too were different. What happened to the Luke they remembered? What happened to the male without hair? The one who cut it?

"It's been a while..." He spoke for what seemed like years to them.

It had been...several months.

Every month, they would get together, and Tear would sing, the Grand Fonic Hymn, in hopes that Luke would return. They knew he would. He promised, he swore that he would return.

And this time, a few days after his 18th birthday...he returned.

"L-Luke?" Tear asked, looking straight at the other. His hair was still covering his face, but the cape that he wore was blowing, revealing the Key of Lorelei. He still had it. It never left him.

"In sorts..." He whispered. "Asch is with me now..." he looked up at the full moon, fully remembering what had happened. When Lorelei was set free, he was flowing down into the Core. His body wasn't disappearing though.

As Hod was being destroyed once more, Asch had fallen into his arms. Luke had been staring down at him, that cold face, so dead and lifeless. The only wish he had left was to live. Lorelei had been glowing a bright orange, then a soft yellow.

When Luke woke up, Asch was gone from his arms. He knew what Lorelei had done. The figment had given Luke and Asch another chance to live, as one being. Every memory of Asch was projected into Luke's body, his hair had become blood red, and he was once again, "The Sacred Flame."

There was no replica, no original. Just Luke.

He stared at Tear before his eyes wandered somewhere else. Guy. How he missed him...He thought the other would have moved on by now. Luke had never been able to tell him how he felt...

"Guy..." He whispered, before walking forward, going right passed the decedent of Yulia and to his best friend in all the world. His arms wrapped around the other, holding him tight. "Guy...I've missed you so much" he let out, teal blue eyes swelling with tears.

"L-Luke?" The blond asked. It seemed like Luke, but the voice sounded like Asch. "No...You're both.." he whispered before his arms too wrapped around the other. It was a giant hug, but Luke really didn't want to let go.

Tear stared at the sight, feeling tears fill her eyes. She was happy...but wasn't she the one who loved Luke? Letting out a small sob, she went to walk off, giving the two some privacy. The others had followed, wondering what could have made Tear so upset.

"Gaillardia Galan Galdos..." Luke whispered out his best friend's real name.

"Luke fon Fabre..." Guy smiled and moved a hand up to stroke the other's cheek. "I've missed you..."

"And I..you..." The red head was quick to remark and moved up to kiss him on the lips. He had wanted to show him for a long time how much Guy meant to him...

"L-Luke?" Guy's face was flushed, not able to comprehend what had just took place. Luke smiled softly, "I've wanted to show you for so long, that you mean more to me than just...a friend.." he whispered. He always teased Guy about being phobic to women, but that was because he was the one who liked him...He was the one who wanted Guy to be his.

Guy stared at his friend before pulling him up for another kiss. He didn't care if the rest saw, they'd have to deal with it then. He didn't know if Luke was going back home, back to Kimlasca, back to the Manor to be the Viscount. He didn't know if Luke was going to marry Natalia. He didn't want him to...

"I want you to be mine..." Those were Guy's only words as he was tugged towards the sea.

Luke wanted to sit with him. He held out his hand and smiled when Guy took it, leading him to the edge and sat in a small patch, where no flowers grew. "You're all I thought of when Lorelei took us in..." he whispered. "You're all I wanted to see when I came back..."

The blond stared at his friend before smiling and gripping his hand. "A lot has changed..." he said in a calm voice. "There's no more war, just peace...everyone is so happy, the Order is being rebuilt according to Ion's wishes"

"It's been a few months...hasn't it?" Luke asked, bringing his legs up and leaned his head on one of his knees. The Key of Lorelei was getting in the way, but if he took it off, he'd probably regret it.

"Yea...Pere is moved in with me...my Manor feels empty without you" Guy stated before looking over at Luke. "I wanted to see you so bad...I couldn't bare going to your 18th birthday...people were just saying stuff I've heard a million times"

"That bad?"

"Mmm, It wasn't that bad...you're father stepped in..." Guy nodded.

"Asch told me...right before he died...that he wanted me to live on..." Luke stated. "It was his last wish as he gave me his hyperresonance" It was all he could remember really. When they had fought Van for the last time...Asch was the one he thought of. He knew he had to live for him.

"I can still feel him...flowing through me..."

"Lorelei made you two as one..." Guy smiled softly, "It's better that way"

"That's what I keep telling myself, I know Asch would have wanted it too, even if he seemed to hate me...he accepted me in the end, gave me everything he had, let ME live.." Luke was smiling. He could feel Asch smiling as well...talking good about him after all.

"Where did Lorelei go?" Guy was concerned.

"He told me, that he was going to be part of the Fon Belt now, so no one could take his power" Luke nodded his head and turned to Guy, hair blowing in the slight wind. He was feeling much better now...now that Guy was there by his side.

"So...Gaillardia...what now?"

"Stop calling me that" Guy laughed before leaning over to kiss Luke's cheek. "We'll go home to Baticul first...let you see the parents, then I'm stealing you" He smirked. "You're mine, got me? Natalia is not marrying you, if anyone is, I would" he stated, nodding his head.

Luke let out a laugh. "Claiming me already?" he smiled brightly before nuzzling the other's cheek with his nose, "I'd like that...I don't want to be away from you again..." he spoke softly.

They stayed there for a while, just watching the flowers glow in the moon light, and the sparkling water rush against the rocks. Luke didn't want any more time to pass him by without Guy. He wanted to savor the moments now, and take upon new memories later.


End file.
